Et si Sherlock Holmes n'avait pas réussi à sauver John Watson ?
by NoriAsaRiggs
Summary: "Sherlock, je t'en supplie, sauve John Watson." Alors que John Watson, un homme que la vie a brisé maintenant trop de fois et que l'amertume rattrape à grand pas, semble plonger dans un gouffre sans fin ; Sherlock Holmes, lui, tente de résoudre l'unique énigme qui lui file entre les doigts : Sauver John Watson. (Pairing : Johnlock )
1. Chapitre 1 : Babysitteur malgré lui

_Bonjour, bonjour ! Tout d'abord un petit mot avec de commencer ce premier chapitre._

 _Il s'agit de la première fic sur Sherlock que j'écris, j'essaie de la soigner au mieux alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira._ _Je suis ouverte à toutes remarques constructives/correction orthographique bien entendu, et même aux discussions en général, je n'ai jamais encore mordu personne ;)_

* * *

 **John**

Comme chaque année, en hiver, le climat londonien alternait entre pluie battante et petits flocons. Si bien que le sol s'était transformé en une pataugeoire de boue. Pas tellement flatteur. John Watson venait tout juste de sortir de son cabinet, affrontant, parapluie à la main, ces forces élémentaires. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre sa voiture, mais elles suffirent à tremper totalement son manteau et à le décoiffer sauvagement. Le blond soupira, rabattu le pare-soleil du siège conducteur et se détailla dans le petit miroir qu'il abordait.

Il semblait fatigué. Terriblement fatigué. Ses yeux bleus étaient cernés, ses cheveux blonds tiraient de plus en plus vers le blanc à son plus grand désarroi, quant à son teint, il avait perdu sa couleur rosée, terni et tendu par le stress. À vrai dire, depuis la mort de Mary (c'est-à-dire il y a presque exactement un an à ce jour), John n'avait pas encore tout à fait sorti la tête de l'eau. Pas du tout même. Rosie grandissait à vue d'œil, et lui, il semblait encore figé à cet instant où le cœur de son petit bout de femme avait cessé de battre. Comme s'il avait, depuis tout ce temps, un boulet accroché à la cheville qui le tirait vers les abysses et l'empêchait de remonter tandis que la petite fille, sa petite fille, s'amusait sur la plage. L'élever seul devenait de plus en plus difficile.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Rosamund, c'était elle qu'il était censé aller chercher avant d'être aspiré dans ses pensées. Le médecin inspira la totalité de sa capacité pulmonaire et démarra le véhicule, direction _221B Baker Street_.

 **Sherlock**

Le salon était plongé dans un silence presque mortuaire. « Presque » car perturbé par le clapotis de la pluie contre les fenêtres et les gazouillis de la chose potelée perchée dans une chaise haute dans la cuisine. Cette « chose potelée » répondait au nom de Rosamund Mary Watson (Mais le qualificatif de « potelée » lui allait bien, parce qu'elle avait beaucoup de peau, de plis et de petits bourrelets que le brun trouvait un peu disgracieux. Mais d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, tous les bébés étaient gros, même lui l'avait été selon Mycroft. C'était signe de bonne santé, soit.) Ses conversations n'étaient pas encore très riches et assez peu développées, il fallait l'avouer. Mais elle avait le mérite de remplacer son idiot de père qui préférait aller soigner des cancéreux condamnés plutôt que de résoudre des enquêtes plus que passionnantes avec son exceptionnel et meilleur ami de détective, Sherlock Holmes.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que John s'était enfin décidé à lui laisser la garde de Rosie. Non pas qu'il l'attendait avec impatience (au contraire), mais il avait l'impression d'être traité comme un gamin irresponsable à qui l'on ne pouvait confier un enfant à peine capable de marcher. Au cours de ses premiers mois de vie, Molly avait été sa nourrice officielle, et Sherlock le comprenait. Il aurait eu bien trop peur de lui casser un os tellement elle semblait fragile à cette époque. Sans compter qu'elle avait le chic pour régurgiter ses repas et remplir sa couche toutes les heures (au moins). Mais maintenant qu'elle était… Potelée et qu'elle n'était plus chauve comme _Oncle Fétide_ dans La famille Addams (film qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement et heureusement puisque c'était l'unique DVD un tant soit peu convenable pour un enfant que le détective possédait), c'était une autre histoire. Puis ainsi, Molly pouvait aller travailler, John aussi, tandis que les petites réunions pokeriennes entre Madame Hudson et ses amies du 3e âge n'étaient pas perturbées. Quand Lestrade lui trouvait une enquête à se mettre sous la dent, il arrivait en général à la démêler depuis son appartement (avec l'aide de Watson n°2 bien évidemment), et quand ce n'était pas le cas, Mycroft se faisait une joie de garder le monstre rose, pour le bien de l'Angleterre disait-il.

Il se trouvait donc dans la cuisine, concentré sur une expérience visant à déterminer l'âge et la composition d'un genre de plâtre retrouvé sur une scène de crime, tandis que Watson n°2 tapotait sur la tablette de sa chaise haute avec un erlenmeyer en pirex, quand la sonnette du 221B Baker Street retentit. « Ah. Papa arrive. » Commenta le détective-chimiste en ne quittant des yeux son microscope. Il savait que c'était lui parce que John sonnait toujours à la porte, même s'il avait les clés de l'appartement, comme pour prévenir de son arrivée. « Sherlock si tu es en train de faire une connerie, arrête ça immédiatement, je monte. » L'entendait-il dans ses pensées. Soudain, il leva un sourcil et jeta un œil à Watson n°2 et son erlenmeyer suspect. John venait d'entrer.

« - Bonjour. » Lança le médecin en se dirigeant vers le canapé du salon où étaient regroupées les petites affaires de sa progéniture. « - Mauvaise journée ? » Questionna le détective en détaillant du regard son meilleur ami. Doucement, il s'approcha de la blondinette. « - Rosie a fait une sieste de 2 heures cet après-midi. » John serra les dents et reprit sèchement. « Pas envie d'en parler. Elle a réellement fait la sieste où tu l'as encore mise devant… La famille Addams pour avoir la paix ? » Il dirigea le menton vers la jacket du DVD encore ouverte. Sherlock n'eut pas le temps de retirer des mains du bébé l'erlenmeyer qu'elle tenait que son père s'en était déjà emparé. « Et ça, c'est quoi ? » Il porta le récipient à son nez.

« - De la soude. Sherlock. Tu laisses ma fille jouer avec… De la soude.

\- Il était vide, se défendit le détective. Ce sont simplement des résidus.

\- Des résidus, répéta le médecin d'un air harassé. Tu es fou ? C'est un bébé. Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit qu'elle ne l'a pas mis dans sa bouche ?!

\- Elle est plus intelligente qu'il n'y parait, je t'assure. »

Le médecin se frotta le visage, visiblement énervé. Sherlock n'ajouta rien, il décrocha simplement la petite combinaison d'hiver dont la capuche était ornée d'oreilles de lapin du porte-manteau. Il trouvait son ami particulièrement irrité en ce moment, et particulièrement irritable, surtout quand il s'agissait de lui-même. Pourtant, il ne pensait pas avoir changé quoique ce soit dans son comportement habituel.

« - Ne touche pas à ça ! » Pesta le docteur en lui arrachant des mains le manteau de sa fille. Il sortit la petite de sa chaise haute et alla l'habiller plus loin dans le salon. « Whélock ! » Piailla la gamine en voyant que son père s'éloignait du détective. John se stoppa net, stupéfait.

« - Elle a dit son premier mot, bafouilla-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas si l'on peut vraiment appeler ça un mot.

\- Elle a dit son premier mot, répéta Watson Et c'est ton nom, Sherlock. »

Au regard du blond et à son intonation particulièrement rigide, Sherlock en déduisit que la nouvelle ne ravissait pas particulièrement son ami. L'ancien militaire remonta la fermeture éclair du manteau de Rosie jusqu'à son menton et la plongea dans son cosy, il attrapa le sac absolument proéminent qui contenait les affaires de la petite et se dirigea vers la sortie en grommelant un « bonne soirée ». Sherlock trouvait que dans cet accoutrement, John ressemblait vraiment à un papa poule, un papa poule un peu trop tendu, pour une raison qui lui échappait encore.

Les relations sociales n'étaient toujours pas son fort, et encore moins la compréhension des émotions humaines. Le brun attrapa son violon et son archet. Lui-même avait encore du mal à croire qu'il se retrouvait à jouer les babysitteurs trois fois par semaine. Le manque d'enquête avait dû lui plomber le cerveau… Il fallait qu'il envoie un message à Lestrade, c'était le seul qui pouvait lui fournir l'antidote contre ce mal. Sauf qu'en attrapant son portable, celui-ci affichait déjà « 1 nouveau message de John ». Quoi ? Il avait oublié le paquet de couche de sa protégée ? Son biberon qu'elle refusait catégoriquement de boire ? Le hochet baveux qu'elle ne cessait de balancer de sa chaise haute ? La peluche puante qui lui servait de doudou et qu'il avait essayée de brûler au moins 10 fois en simulant sa perte sans succès ? À son grand dam, rien de tout ça, c'était pire.

« Demain on fête l'anniversaire de Rosie. Je te rappelle que tu es invité. »


	2. Chapitre 2 : L'anniversaire

**John**

Une fois de plus, John se réveilla en sursaut, la sueur dévalait son front et il haletait. Encore un de ces foutu cauchemar. La pseudo-mort de Sherlock, Eurus, les petits os de Victor dans le puits, Moriarty et ses manteaux de dynamites, chaque nuit des scénarios de ce genre repassaient en boucle dans son cerveau et venaient perturber son sommeil, la mort de Mary étant, forcément, la plus représentée parmi tous.

Les pleurs de Rosamund le sortirent de sa torpeur. Un bref coup d'œil au réveil électronique de sa chambre et il se leva : 4 :03 AM. Le blond attrapa sa robe de chambre et l'enfila, ses jambes vacillaient et il arriva non sans mal jusqu'au lit de la petite pourtant situé à quelques mètres seulement du sien.

Son visage était rouge et mouillé par ses larmes, tout fripé de colère. Elle devait pleurer depuis un certain temps et il n'avait même pas été foutu de l'entendre alors qu'elle dormait dans la même pièce que lui… « C'est fini Rosie, Papa est là. » Annonça-t-il d'une voix mielleuse mais fatiguée et tremblotante en sortant la petite fille de son lit à barreaux. Celle-ci se mit alors à hurler de plus belle, faisant horriblement souffrir les tympans encore endormis de son père. « Whélock…. Whé… Lock. Whélock ! » Hoquetait-elle en mordillant la robe de chambre de John. Totalement éreinté, il ne releva même pas, et se recoucha avec le bébé.

Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock. Pourquoi toujours Sherlock ? Qu'avait-il de si particulier qui plaisait à sa fille ? Merde à la fin ! Il n'allait tout de même pas croire que ce sociopathe arrivait mieux que lui à comprendre Rosie alors qu'il n'était même pas fichu d'interpréter les émotions humaines de base ?

Il était bon, certes, il était même excellent dans son domaine. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent et talentueux, c'est vrai, d'aussi égoïste et insensible, c'était encore plus juste. Il lui avait croire qu'il était mort, pendant 3 ans, Sherlock Holmes, celui qu'il croyait être son meilleur ami, mort. Et pire encore, il n'y était pas vraiment pour rien dans la mort de Mary. Il lui avait fait subir tout un tas d'horreur, sans un remord, avec comme seule justification un « c'est pour la science » ou encore « c'est une expérimentation, John. ». Mais lui, il n'était pas seulement un cobaye, c'était un homme avec des sentiments et un cœur, que Sherlock avait fait mine d'ignorer, qu'il avait pressé et écrasé sans inquiétude.

Alors putain, mais qu'est-ce que sa fille pouvait bien lui trouver ?!

C'est que, Sherlock avait ce _« truc »_ , et John en était bien conscient. C'était un humble connard, mais ce « truc », son « truc », le rendait irrésistiblement indispensable et obnubilant. Ce même « truc » l'empêchait de le haïr totalement, lui faisait pardonner n'importe quoi, et avait fait de Sherlock son meilleur ami. Comme une sangsue, ce « truc » s'était agrippé à lui, le consumait, l'engloutissait petit à petit, et John ne pouvait s'en décrocher. Il était comme enchaîné au détective, et c'était exactement ça qui le rendait fou, qui l'empêchait de dormir.

John aimait Sherlock, depuis leur première rencontre. Ce « truc », il l'avait analysé, inconsciemment certes, et pas encore intériorisé et encore moins accepté. Ce « truc », c'était un mélange de danger, d'impatience, d'action, de brise-quotidien, et plus encore, ce « truc », c'était de l'amour, pas seulement une amitié inconditionnelle. Le genre _d'amour avec un grand A_. Celui qui vous fait **souffrir** , celui qu'on veut **oublier** , **cacher** et **ignorer** , encore moins accepter.

C'était bien connu, même s'il le refusait : John H. Watson avait un penchant pour les hommes. Il s'était découvert cette tendance à la fac de médecine, et avait ensuite enchaîné les conquêtes féminines. Toutes aussi ennuyeuses les uns que les autres, mais elles avaient le mérite de lui faire oublier son attirance pour la gent masculine.

Mary elle, réussissait à lui faire oublier Sherlock, du moins, à lui faire oublier ce « truc ». John avait aimé Mary, c'était une relation bienveillante, le genre de relation mentalement acceptable, la femme parfaite dans son idée, puis il était terriblement bien avec elle. Sherlock lui, n'était pas la femme parfaite. Déjà, Sherlock était un homme, ensuite Sherlock était un con surtout, mais ce « truc » était plus fort que tout.

John Watson était éperdument amoureux de Sherlock Holmes, même s'il refusait de se l'avouer, tout au moins, **il aimait Sherlock presque autant qu'il le détestait**.

John se tourna vers sa blondinette. Il serra son petit corps de bébé contre son torse. « Je t'en supplie Rosie… Tais-toi. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix engourdie. Une larme coula sur sa joue et s'effaça dans les cheveux dorés de Rosamund.

 **Sherlock**

Comment s'était-il retrouvé ici ? John ou plutôt Rosie, l'avait (soi-disant) voulu. Certes. Mais la vraie question était-ce : pourquoi l'avait fait ? Pourquoi avait-il accepté de se rendre à l'anniversaire d'une gamine qui ne devait, en aucune façon, comprendre ce qui rendait ce jour si différent des autres ?

Il n'avait même pas fait exprès d'arriver en retard cette fois-ci. Bien sûr, John avait refusé d'y croire. John refusait tout en ce moment. Surtout d'accepter que le brun puisse avoir, de temps en temps, un élan de… Bienveillance ? C'était sûrement à cause de lui que Sherlock s'était retrouvé ici, entouré d'un public presque exclusivement féminin à l'exception de lui-même, et de John. Molly, Madame Hudson, et tout un groupe de bonnes femmes accompagnées de leur morveux tous autant potelés. Le détective ne pensait pas ça possible, mais… Il fallait l'avouer, certains l'étaient même plus que Rosie. Après avoir compté le nombre de bourrelets de la pièce et établie la moyenne des plis de peau que possédait un enfant en bas âge, il s'était occupé à analyser les mères inconnues de la pièce et à écouter d'une oreille leur conversation, sur un malentendu, peut-être pourraient-elles en venir à parler d'affaires criminelles ? Il s'imaginait déjà le scénario catastrophe… Kidnapping d'enfants dans la nurserie de la maternité ! (Lestrade devait VRAIMENT lui trouver une occupation.)

Mais elles étaient toutes occupées à disserter sur les marques de petits pots, sur la polémique de l'allaitement en public, la durée des nuitées ou sur les exploits barbants de leur marmot respectif. Absence totale de meurtres dans leurs histoires. Cerises sur le gâteau, elles avaient même réussi à absorber Molly et Madame Hudson dans leur bavardage. Sherlock lui était assis en bout de table, exclu des conversations et ça lui allait très bien ainsi. Son meilleur ami s'attardait, manu militari, à étaler assiettes, petits gâteaux, et boissons non alcoolisées (ce qui « craignait » pas mal, selon Sherlock) sur la table. Il était tellement appliqué à rendre cette journée plus qu'exceptionnelle que le brun n'avait pas pu ignorer l'invitation sous peine d'énerver encore plus son ami. Puis il aimait bien Rosie.

« - Et vous Sherlock ? »

Merde, il lui semblait bien qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre Sherlock dans la pièce… Conclusion ? Une courageuse s'était aventurée à lui la parole, élémentaire. Il cligna des yeux et chercha son interlocutrice du regard, déjà ennuyé :

« - Vous êtes le parrain de Rosie, c'est bien ça ?

\- En effet. C'est John qui a insisté. »

L'organisateur de la fête venait de quitter la cuisine pour s'asseoir à table, en jetant un regard méfiant au détective.

« - Oh. Vous ne vouliez pas ?

\- Personne ne m'avait prévenu qu'être parrain impliquait tout un ramassis de choses dénuées d'intérêts comme assister à un anniversaire dont l'intéressée n'a même pas conscience. »

Silence dans la pièce. John se racla la gorge, Sherlock roula des yeux en réponse. Madame Hudson tenta de rattraper l'affaire en mimant un petit rire forcé absolument pas crédible « Il a un humour un peu spécial » dit-elle. Il voulut se défendre, mais Molly lui assigna un coup dans le tibia avant même qu'il n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. John avait formé toute une armée pour l'empêcher de s'exprimer ou n'était-ce qu'une impression ?

« - Ah, acquiesça la jeune mère, pas tellement convaincue.

\- Sherlock adore garder la petite, de temps en temps, c'est un ange avec elle ! Commenta Madame Hudson.

\- Trois fois par semaine pour être exact, corrigea le dénommé babysitteur.

\- C'est vrai ?! S'exclama stupéfaite une des femmes, elle jeta un petit regard inquiet à John.

\- Bien sûr que c'est vrai puisqu'on vous le dit. S'indigna le brun. Il n'y a rien de compliqué à tenir en vie un enfant qui bouge autant qu'une limace paraplégique.

\- Une limace paraplégique, releva John en détournant le regard excédé. Rosie bafouilla un « Whélock ! » l'air vexée.

\- Mais elle aime bien m'aider dans mon travail. Je dirai même que d'ici peu, elle pourrait remplacer son père. Madame Hudson baissa la tête dans un petit gémissement, comme-ci la partie était perdue d'avance.

\- … Quel genre de travail faites-vous ? S'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Non ! Piailla Molly

\- Je suis détective. À ce mot, son visage s'illumina presque, comme s'il se délectait d'avance du sujet. L'unique détective consultant de Londres puisque j'ai moi-même inventé la profession. J'aide la police quand… Certaines affaires dépassent leurs capacités légèrement… Atrophiées ? Pour une bonne partie en tout cas.

\- Et Rosamund vous accompagne dans… Vos affaires… ? Le regard de la jeune femme jonglait entre John, totalement pris au dépourvu et agacé, et Sherlock, dont le visage affichait un air satisfait et fier de lui-même.

\- Je ne donnerais pas cher de ma peau si j'osais l'amener avec moi sur les scènes de crimes. On ne rigole pas avec la fille d'un ancien militaire. Il adressa un regard à son meilleur ami qui essayait de ne pas lui prêter attention. Rosie apprécie simplement les histoires de meurtres que je lui raconte. Et ça m'aide à réfléchir. C'était John avant qui tenait ce rôle, mais maintenant qu'il préfère aller jouer au docteur... Sa fille est tout aussi douée. Il cligna des yeux et lança un regard complice à John qui ne lui renvoya absolument pas le geste.

\- Vous êtes horrible ! Lança la mère de famille, offusquée. »

Un second silence s'installa. Elle fronçait les sourcils et dévisageait le détective tandis que les autres mères s'éloignaient doucement de lui, en tenant fermement contre leur poitrine, leur précieuse progéniture.

« - Vous avez dit ? Marqua le détective en se levant de sa chaise, soudainement beaucoup plus sérieux.

\- Sherlock ! S'exclama John. Madame Hudson lui resservit un verre de thé glacé et tira sur sa chemise pour le faire rasseoir.

\- John, s'il te plaît, c'est entre madame et moi que ça se passe.

\- Vous êtes horrible ! Répéta-t-elle sans censure. Comment pouvez-vous faire ça à cette pauvre enfant ! Rosie est si fragile… Vous n'avez pas honte !?

\- Honte ? Se vexa Sherlock. Vous devriez peut-être vous regarder dans une glace avant de vous préoccuper des choix d'autrui, Madame.

\- Je ne raconte pas d'histoires sordides à Elizabeth !

\- Non. Répondit-il sèchement. Mais je pense que quand votre chère et tendre Elizabeth apprendra que vous lui mentez sur l'identité de son père, les conséquences seront plus impor-

\- Sherlock ! Coupa John alors que le visage de la jeune mère avait pris un teint bien pâle et suspect. Tu veux bien te taire !

\- Excusez-le mesdames, il est ronchon en ce moment et refuse que je mette mon talent au profit de la vérité. Le détective dévisagea son ancien acolyte.

\- C'est faux ! S'exclama-t-elle dans un dernier souffle.

\- Alors pourquoi les larmes vous monte-t-elles aux yeux ?! »

Bien sûr, il n'y avait rien aux yeux de tous qui trahissait les activités secrètes de Madame. Mais Sherlock n'était décidément pas « tout le monde ». L'accusée se leva et attrapa son sac à main. Ses joues étaient rouges et elle était clairement sur le point de se mettre à pleurer. Elle lança un regard noir à John comme pour ne pas le remercier de l'avoir invitée. Les autres mères restèrent bouche bée devant la révélation. Elle partit en claquant la porte derrière elle. « - John… » S'inquiéta Madame Hudson en voyant le visage tendu et crispé de son ancien locataire.

« - Pourquoi es-tu toujours obligé de tout foutre en l'air, Sherlock ?! Lança-t-il sur un ton très peu amical.

\- John très franchement, je ne crois pas que tu sois bien placé pour me reprocher quoi que ce soit en ce moment ! On t'a totalement lavé le cerveau mon pauvre ami !

\- Lavé le cerveau ?! S'exclama l'ancien militaire.

\- Depuis combien de temps au juste refuses-tu d'aller résoudre une affaire avec moi, John !?

\- J'ai une vie Sherlock. Une vraie vie contrairement à la tienne. Commenta John sans vraiment comprendre ce que les enquêtes du détective venaient faire là.

\- Parce que tu appelles ça une vie ? Tu fuis ta vraie personnalité, ce que tu aimes, et tu appelles ça une vie ? Personnellement, j'appelle ça une prison et tu l'as créée tout seul !

\- J'avais besoin de stabilité pour Rosie !

\- Faux ! Tu cherches juste à t'éloigner lâchement !

\- M'éloigner de quoi ? S'énerva John. De toi ? De tes affaires ? Du danger que tu représentes pour ma fille ?!

\- Les garçons s'il vous plait… S'indigna Madame Hudson en essayant de se glisser entre les deux hommes que la colère rapprochait dangereusement.

\- Si je suis si horrible et dangereux que ça pourquoi tu n'as pas déjà déménagé à l'autre bout de l'Angleterre dans ce cas ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je suis très bien seul, et les relations humaines ne… M'intéressent pas. Pire ! Elles me dégoûtent **.** _Alors, qu'est-ce qui te retient, John Watson… De fuir encore plus loin ?!_ »

Le visage du blond était totalement figé, marqué par l'énervement. Son regard renvoyait une certaine animosité que Sherlock savait capter et savourait avec la plus grande discrétion. Il voulait savoir, il voulait le faire craquer. Pourquoi l'évitait-il à ce point ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas retrouver la vie qu'il avait tant su aimer à Baker Street ? Sherlock releva le menton à la réponse silencieuse de son interlocuteur. Un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, il attrapa sa veste emblématique, l'enfila et releva son col. Dos à l'homme qui avait jadis su savourer énigmes, enquêtes et situations à risque avec lui, il cracha :

« - La réponse est simple. _Tu ne peux pas_ , n'est-ce pas ? John se tut. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus complexe. Ses poings étaient si serrés que l'extrémité de ses doigts en devenait jaunâtre. Quelque chose te retient à moi. Mais quoi ? Il approcha son visage du blond qui se décontracta immédiatement pour se reculer. John Watson tu as toujours été inconditionnellement attiré par le danger, et ton éloignement avec celui-ci te fait toujours sombrer dans un état second de dépression réfractaire. Mary en est la preuve irréfutable. T'as douleur à la jambe, ne serait-elle pas réapparue d'ailleurs ? Le médecin déglutit, il détailla du regard l'ensemble des invités d'un air terriblement honteux et désolé. Je ne suis pas doué pour comprendre les sentiments humains, on ne va pas le cacher, mais ce qui te retient à moi, John Watson, ce n'est pas seulement un goût pour le danger, mais plutôt **un genre d'addiction,** je dirais. Une addiction qui te ferait me qualifier de meilleur ami, une addiction qui t'empêcherait de t'éloigner du plus gros connard que tu n'aies jamais rencontré, d'un homme à qui la compréhension du comportement humain et les conventions sociales de base échappent largement, d'un homme que personne n'aurait voulu dans son entourage, sauf peut-être toi. »

À la prononciation de ce même mot, « addiction », John éclata, son poing vola et atterri immédiatement dans la tête du détective. Molly s'étouffa avec le reste de gâteau qu'elle avait jusque-là stocké dans ses joues qu'elle n'avait osé avaler depuis le début de la conversation, Madame Hudson renversa son thé et attrapa Rosie qui se trouvait un peu trop près de l'action. Sur le coup, Sherlock perdit l'équilibre et se trouva dos contre le mur du salon, une douleur assez forte lui pris dans la mâchoire et du sang s'écoula de sa lèvre inférieure. Les autres femmes se hissèrent sur leur chaise, totalement stupéfaites.

John détestait cet homme, c'était définitif. Il lisait à travers lui comme un livre ouvert. Et savait démêler même les choses qu'il refusait d'accepter, les choses douloureuses qu'il refoulait au fin fond de son être.

« Sortez de ma maison. » Ordonna-t-il à la pièce entière.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Accident à Baker Street

**Sherlock**

 _"Who you really are ?"_

C'était l'intitulé du morceau qu'il jouait devant la fenêtre du salon, comme à son habitude. Il pinçait les cordes de son irremplaçable Stradivarius, jetant quelques coups d'œil brefs à la partition. Ce morceau, il avait maintenant pour habitude de l'interpréter en duo avec sa sœur cadette, Eurus. Elle ne lui pardonnerait aucun arrangement.

« Sherlock ! » Apostropha Madame Hudson, plantée à l'entrée du salon. Le mélomane se tourna, sa colonne vertébrale pris une courbe déroutante, il osa les sourcils l'air de dire « Lui-même ? En chair et en os. »

« - J'ai frappé ! Se défendit la vieille dame habituée aux caprices de son locataire. Mais vous n'entendiez pas. Votre smartphone, vous l'avez oublié en bas, et il a… Comme des convulsions. C'est bizarre, non ? Il ne va quand même pas exploser ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas madame Hudson, souffla le détective en attrapant la source de son agitation. Dans le jargon, on dit qu'il « vibre ». »

Un coup de pouce sur l'écran et l'appareil se déverrouilla, « 3 nouveaux messages de Molly » affichait-il.

« - Je vois… Marmonna la logeuse en s'approchant un peu du petit boitier, curieuse. J'ai cru que c'était encore une bombe.

\- Pas toutes les semaines, ça serait exagéré.

\- Avec vous je m'attends à tous genres de situation, ria-t-elle, Oh ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a marqué « Molly » ?

\- Elle m'a envoyé plusieurs messages, soupira le brun.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? »

Sherlock plissa le front et regarda la vieille femme avec un air amusé. Les vieilles femmes étaient donc toutes de vraies commères ? M'enfin… Il lut : « Sherlock, êtes-vous occupé ? » ; « À cause de vous, j'ai trois cadavres en attente et un bébé sous le bras, venez m'aider » ; « J'ai appelé Lestrade, vous n'avez pas d'enquête alors venez. ».

« - C'est qu'elle a repris du poil de la bête depuis la dernière fois ! », commenta Madame Hudson. Il était vrai que depuis l'incident à Sherringford, Molly était passé par divers phases émotionnelles : La triste, la honte, la colère et… L'agressivité. Modérée bien évidement, mais elle avait besoin de faire regretter à Sherlock ce qu'il lui avait fait, et il l'acceptait, elle en devenait même… Légèrement plus intéressante trouvait-il.

Dans un calme presque inhumain de sa part, le détective enfila son trench favori et dévala les escaliers du 221B Baker Street. Molly allait-elle enfin accepter de le laisser participer à une vraie autopsie ?

Il avait peut-être eu un peu trop d'espoir en sortant de chez lui. La prochaine fois, il tâchera de mettre ses envies de dissection de côté. Molly ne l'avait (forcément, comment avait-il pu y croire une seconde ?) visiblement pas appelé pour l'aider dans son travail. À peine était-il rentré, que Rosamund Mary Watson avait surgit de dessus une table d'opération et s'était agrippé à sa jambe pour tenter vainement de se hisser debout en marmonnant un « Whélock » atrocement aigu.

« - Molly ?

\- Votre nouvelle occupation, lança la médecin légiste, concentrée sur l'abdomen un peu trop airé d'un patient.

\- Non, je veux dire, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est là ? Avec vous ?

\- Le lundi, c'était votre jour Sherlock, jusqu'à… Votre petit incident avec John hier. Je ne suis pas ici pour vous faire la morale… Mais assumez vos responsabilités et prenez-là. »

Le détective soupira, réellement déçu. Il attrapa la gamine qui commençait à baver sur ses chaussures et l'examina. Son visage changea radicalement d'expression quand les prunelles bleues de la petite, les mêmes que celles de son père, croisèrent les siennes.

« - Pourquoi John… Vous l'a-t-il confié… à vous ? Questionna-t-il.

\- C-Commença ? Bafouilla la scientifique, elle avait malencontreusement quitté du regard le cadavre devant elle et perdait petit à petit son assurance.

\- Il savait que vous travailliez aujourd'hui, et John n'est pas du genre à s'imposer et encore moins à causer du tord aux gens. S'il vous l'a amené ici, c'est qu'il y a forcément une raison… L'expression de Sherlock s'alourdie. Il connaissait très bien son meilleur ami, et son instinct ne lui indiquait rien de bon. Il vous a dit quelque chose ?

\- Il avait l'air un peu perturbé… Mais après ce qu'il s'est passé hie-… Molly s'arrêta et observa le détective. Sherlock, à quoi vous pensez ?

\- Ce n'est pas normal, Molly. Il faut le retrouver. Venez. »

« Quoi ? Mainten- » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sherlock avait déjà quitté la morgue. La médecin se mordit la lèvre inférieure, son travail l'attendait, elle avait déjà pris pas mal de retard, mais les intuitions de Sherlock n'étaient que rarement fausses. Puis… Il avait laissé Rosie par terre. Molly referma la couverture mortuaire de son patient, attrapa la petite fille et fila dans le couloir.

Ils n'avaient pas eu à aller bien loin. Depuis la mort de Mary, John avait fermé son cabinet pour venir travailler à St Bartholomew's Hospital, lieu où Molly exerçait également. La morgue n'était que quelques étages au-dessous des bureaux des médecins. Ascenseur, couloir, escalier, couloir, encore ascenseur, et ils trouvèrent enfin dans l'allée des bureaux des praticiens. Sherlock engagea le pas, jusqu'à une porte ou l'inscription « Dr John H. Watson » figurait sur un bout de métal, puis le récapitulatif inutile de ses nombreux diplômes et accomplissements. Molly arriva ensuite, décoiffée par la difficulté que représentait le fait de courir en portant les onze kilos de Rosie sur la hanche.

Le brun actionna la poignée et dévoila une pièce presque vide. Il y avait un simple bureau, des bibliothèques vides, une poubelle tout juste vidée, et trois fauteuils en cuir. Sherlock savait John maniaque, mais là, il était clair que ses affaires avaient toutes disparues ou avaient été volontairement retirées. Molly affichait une expression hébétée, elle agrippa une infirmière qui passait par là, son badge de médecin en évidence.

«- Mademoiselle ! Ou puis-je trouver le docteur John Watson, s'il vous plait ?

\- Son bureau est juste l- , la jeune femme s'arrêta net en voyant la pièce.

\- Est-ce que vous l'avez vu aujourd'hui ? S'impatienta Sherlock.

\- C-ce matin tôt… D-depuis je ne l'ai pas recroisé… »

Molly déglutit, Sherlock avait déjà fait demi-tour. Il passait frénétiquement ses doigts dans ses boucles brunes, comme pour s'aider à se concentrer d'avantage, et la médecin n'appréciait pas du tout ce genre de signaux lorsqu'il concernait un ami proche. Elle serra Rosie contre sa poitrine et s'empressa de suivre le détective.

À la sortie de l'hôpital, ils grippèrent tous les deux dans un taxi. « Où est-ce que j'peux vous déposez jeune gens ? » Questionna le conducteur. Sherlock resta muet, Molly fronça les sourcils.

« - Molly.

\- Oui ! Sursauta-t-elle.

\- Vous avez bien dit qu'on était Lundi aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui ! Confirma-t-elle. »

Sherlock se glissa entre les deux sièges avant afin de mieux lire l'heure sur le tableau de bord. « 14h. Madame Hudson est au poker. » Molly ne comprit pas bien le rapport. «Au 221B Baker Street, s'il vous plaît. » Surpris de l'attitude de son passager, le conducteur acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. « Plus vite ! » S'énerva-t-il avant de se laisser tomber sur la banquette arrière. La main soutenant son menton, il semblait absorbé par les rues qui défilaient à travers la vitre du véhicule. Molly n'arrivait pas vraiment à capter ses émotions, s'il était inquiet ou non. Ou avait-il juste envie de s'amuser ? Quoique. Elle crut apercevoir un pli inhabituel sur son visage, celui qu'elle n'avait jamais osé autant détailler par le passé.

Le cœur de Molly rata un battement lorsqu'elle aperçut au loin une armée d'ambulances, voitures de police, et camions de pompier dans la rue où avait cohabité les deux hommes. Sherlock ne laissa pas le temps à la voiture de s'arrêter qu'il avait déjà ouvert la portière et sauté sur la route. La médecin s'empressa de sortir quelques billets de sa poche et les jeta au taxi sans même les compter.

Au loin, il aperçu Madame Hudson qui venait de sauter du camion de pompier, une couverture de survie sur les épaules. Il s'arrêta net et elle se précipita sur lui. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de ses avant-bras malgré son épais manteau, son visage était d'un blanc à faire peur, ses yeux rouges comme jamais il ne les avait vu, elle peinait à respirer et les pompiers lui ordonnaient de remonter dans le camion.

« - Sherlock ! Sherlock mon dieu ! C'est John ! Molly manqua de lâcher Rosie. Les larmes de la vieille dame trempèrent l'écharpe du détective. Votre pistolet… Hoqueta-t-elle, le seul jour où je vais au poker… Sherlock… Il s'est suicidé ! »

Molly rattrapa de sa main libre la vieille dame lorsque Sherlock la lâcha pour s'engouffrer dans l'appartement malgré l'interdiction de la police. Il repoussa un homme en uniforme et sauta par-dessus les banderoles jaunes qui entouraient l'entrée de son appartement. Il gravit les escaliers trois par trois. Molly le rejoignit dès qu'elle eut réussi à mettre dans les bras de deux pompiers Rosamund et Madame Hudson. Elle fut confrontée au corps de Sherlock, figé dans l'encadrement du salon. Elle se faufila entre la porte et l'épaule immobile de l'homme. Aussitôt eut-elle eu une vue dégagée sur le salon qu'elle fut prise d'un étouffement de surprise et d'horreur. John se trouvait là, étendu sur le sol. Trois médecins urgentistes s'acharnaient à lui prodiguer un massage cardiaque. Une balle lui avait atterrit dans le crâne, une balle qui sortait tout juste du pistolet de Sherlock, qu'il tenait encore à la main. « Johnnnn ! » S'horrifia Molly que ses jambes ne tenaient plus. Elle agrippa le bras de Sherlock, étouffant ses cris dans son manteau. Un policier arriva, il attrapa la jeune femme et tira Sherlock par les épaules. Son regard ne se détachait plus du corps inerte de son meilleur ami.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Sauvez John Watson

**Molly**

Un homme à l'expression sévère passa la porte coulissante de la clinique londonienne. Le grincement de ses chaussures en cuir neuves contre le lino désinfecté, sa chemise d'un blanc royal et son luxueux complet étaient centre de toutes les attentions à l'instant même où il traversa, tête haute, les nombreuses salles d'attente de l'établissement. Quelques minutes, Molly pouvait distinguer la stature d'homme d'état de Mycroft Holmes, au fond du couloir immaculé, où elle attendait depuis maintenant cinq heures, un verdict concernant l'état de son ami, John Watson.

Mycroft se positionna face à elle et à Madame Hudson qui l'accompagnait. L'absence de son cher et tendre frère lui sauta immédiatement aux yeux. Molly avait retiré sa blouse de médecin, Madame Hudson n'avait toujours pas repris de couleurs. Quand elle leva la tête vers lui, il brisa le silence :

« - Toutes mes condoléances, Molly, Madame Hudson.

\- Il n'est pas encore mort. S'offusqua la légiste après quelques secondes de réflexion. »

Mycroft leva le menton et rangea ses mains dans son dos. L'homme s'assit à côté de Madame Hudson, et Molly reprit sa position initiale, coudes plantés sur ses genoux, ses mains englobant son front humide. Le gentleman jeta avec hésitation un regard discret dans la poussette où s'était assoupie Rosamund Mary Watson. Pauvre enfant, songea-t-il en plissant le front.

« - Où est Sherlock ? » Cette simple phrase lui démangeait la gorge depuis son arrivée. Molly soupira, cet homme n'était clairement pas venu pour les soutenir, il s'inquiétait plus pour son frère que pour John dont le cerveau devait, à l'heure actuelle, embrasser l'atmosphère avec une quinzaine de neurochirurgien et réanimateur s'alarmant autour de lui. La jeune femme consulta la petite montre accrochée à son poignet dans un soupir d'exaspération : « À cette heure-ci, il devrait être entre la pédiatrie et le service d'oncologie. » Mycroft haussa les sourcils, un poil surpris. « Ça fait trois heures qu'il fait le tour de l'hôpital. » précisa-t-elle. Mycroft acquiesça et reposa sa nuque contre le dossier de son siège. Son visage prit une expression soudain plus rassurée ce qui eut le don d'irriter encore plus la jeune femme.

 **Sherlock**

Quand ledit Sherlock finit par réapparaitre dans le _couloir de la mort_ (c'était comme ça qu'il l'avait nommé parce que les patients qui s'y trouvaient avaient plus de chances de regagner la morgue que leur chambre), il ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver son grand frère qui avait l'horrible manie d'apparaître dans les pires situations, ce qui rendaient celles-ci encore moins supportables. Molly était debout, elle parlait avec un médecin qui venait tout juste de passer les deux portes battantes dont la pancarte indiquait expressément « interdit au public ». Le bloc opératoire, déduit-il. Le chirurgien posa une main sur l'épaule de sa collègue et disparu derrière ces grandes portes. Sherlock s'approcha de la jeune femme, visage inexpressif, en ignorant son frère qui venait de se lever de sa chaise dans un effort pitoyable.

« - Ils ont arrêté l'hémorragie encéphalique, commenta la brune. Il est dans le coma, ils ne savent pas encore mesurer la gravité des lésions que la balle a provoquées... »

Molly effaça d'un coup de manche une larme qu'elle venait d'échapper et retourna s'asseoir auprès de Madame Hudson qui s'empressa de s'accrocher au bras de la jeune femme. Sherlock plongea ses mains dans les grandes poches de son manteau et fit marche arrière.

« - Sherlock. Siffla Mycroft.

\- Je t'en prie Mycroft, je vais bien, soit sympas pour une fois et fou moi la paix. Cracha-t-il sans respirer.

\- Où est-ce que tu comptes aller ? Questionna-t-il sévèrement.

\- Chez moi. »

Personne ne l'arrêta. Molly en avait perdu la force, Madame Hudson était encore sous le choc et Mycroft savait très bien qu'il était impossible de gérer Sherlock dans une telle situation. Il savait pertinemment que son petit frère s'était jusque-là tenu à l'écart de toutes relations humaines un tant soit peu « ordinaire » pour esquiver, justement, ce genre de problème. Les émotions étaient un problème pour Sherlock. En général, son côté sociopathe faisait qu'il était simplement incapable d'en ressentir ou même de les interpréter. Seulement, il restait humain, et John comptait beaucoup pour lui, malgré tout, et Mycroft ignorait totalement la façon dont Sherlock allait réagir à cette agitation nouvelle, à sa propre douleur psychologique.

221B Baker Street, ordonna-t-il au chauffeur de taxi. Une fois déposé devant chez lui, ou plutôt, devant la « scène de crime », il enjamba les banderoles jaunes de la police et ne fut absolument pas surpris de trouver le Yard dans son salon. L'inspecteur Lestrade stoppa un de ses hommes qui s'apprêtait à accoster le détective :

« - Sherlock, je… Je suis désolé. Marmonna-t-il, en essayant de mettre son malaise de côté.

\- Passez-moi les condoléances d'usage Lestrade.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas… être ici Sherlock, négocia-t-il.

\- Ah non ? C'est encore chez moi, ? Le détective leva les yeux au ciel, agacé.

\- C'est une scène de crime…

\- Une « scène de crime » ?! S'exclama Sherlock en mimant un air surpris. C'est un suicide, Lestrade, vous êtes vraiment idiot à ce point ?

\- Sherlock, sans vouloir vous vexer, quand ça vous concerne, les affaires sont toujours… Spéciales.

\- Lestrade, c'est un suicide. »

Appuya Sherlock en se plaçant au-dessus du policier. Son œillade agressive et sévère transperça l'inspecteur si bien qu'il en fut déstabilisé pendant quelques secondes.

Quand il reprit ses esprits, Sherlock était passé derrière lui et avait traversé le salon sans prendre la peine d'éviter les tâches de sang imbibé dans la moquette, et fit voler à coup de pieds les balises des enquêteurs.

« Sortez de chez moi. »

Ordonna-t-il en frottant son visage comme pour retenir ses nerfs. Il entra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte si fort qu'un tableau du salon se décrocha sous l'effet de la fibration. Il garda quelques secondes, dos et tête appuyés contre son bois, jusqu'à entendre Lestrade indiquer à ses hommes de quitter les lieux.

Au dernier grincement des escaliers, Sherlock retourna dans le salon. Ses traits jusque-là si éteints, traduisaient rage et colère. Sa cage thoracique se gonflait dans un rythme trop anarchique. Le détective emmêla frénétiquement les doigts dans ses cheveux noirs qu'il n'hésita pas à tirer de toutes ses forces -peut-être pour essayer d'étouffer les cris intérieurs qui brouillaient son cerveau-.

Il renversa le fauteuil en cuir de son meilleur ami, l'attrapa et le lança au sol. Un des pieds du meubles se détacha, une latte de parquet se craqua. Son crâne fétiche subit le même traitement. Puis la lampe du salon. L'arme avec laquelle John s'était perforé la cervelle avait disparu, sinon, il l'aurait bien utilisée pour trouer la tapisserie. Il s'acharna ensuite sur le matériel de chimie, les tasses en porcelaine que John utilisait, le pull moche qu'il lui avait offert à Noël, les petits jouets de Rosie qui s'étaient glissés sous les meubles renversés.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute il s'arrêta finalement, observant l'ampleur de sa destruction. Son cœur n'avait toujours pas retrouvé un rythme normal et ses poumons absorbaient l'air avec peine.

Totalement éreinté par son accès de colère, il se laissa tomber sur ses genoux. Sa poitrine le faisait terriblement souffrir. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait connu une douleur comme celle-ci. Elle avait déjà été transpercée par une balle, mais là, c'était différent. Elle était différente, elle était plus profonde. C'était donc ça la tristesse ? Non ? La colère ? Un mélange des deux. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus rien. Il voyait flou, pourtant, il ne pleurait pas, enfin, il ne croyait pas. **C'était comme une explosion interne**. Il resta longtemps dans cette position, comme un enfant perdu.

Il aurait pu s'endormir ainsi… Si son regard n'avait pas croisé une planche du parquet, suspectement déboitée du reste de la structure, et que son cerveau ne lui donnait pas tant l'impression d'être un volcan en pleine ébullition.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Inintéressant, vous dites ?

**Sherlock**

« Sherlock. Sheerrlooockk… » Appelait-t-on d'une voix sarcastique. « Sherlock ! » Finit-il sèchement, ce qui eut le mérite de sortir le prénommé d'un sommeil douloureux. Il était toujours affalé dans le même fauteuil, toujours celui de John, qui était, toujours dans le coma.

Sa barbe mal entretenue datait de quelques jours maintenant, ses lèvres étaient pâteuses et sa gorge sèche, et c'était sans dire l'espèce de gueule de bois qui lui serrait le crâne. Depuis combien de temps pourrissait-il ainsi dans le fauteuil de son meilleur ami ? Il était quasiment sûr de n'avoir touché à aucun alcool.

« Vous faites pitié à voir, Darling. » Continua la voix, mimant d'être attristée. Sherlock sursauta en la reconnaissant, il n'eut qu'à lever les yeux pour confirmer ses craintes.

Moriarty, ici-même à Baker Street, assit sur l'appuie tête du canapé avec une tasse de thé chaud à la main. Celle de John, remarqua-t-il malgré sa vision défaillante. Un fin sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres.

«- Vous… Vous êtes mort ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là ? Le criminel laissa échapper un rire assez malaisant.

\- Où sont passez vos bonnes manières de gentleman ? Je ne suis que de passage, je voulais m'assurez de l'état de santé de mon meilleur ennemi, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé… Vous êtes ma plus grande distraction Sherlock, ce serait dommage que vous finissiez comme ce cher John… »

Il se leva d'un coup lorsque Sherlock voulu répliquez, s'approcha plus près de lui, et plaqua une lame de couteau à viande contre la chair de sa gorge.

« - Chuuut chuuut chuut… Fit l'assassin en esquissa un mouvement déçu de la tête. Vos réflexes se sont rouillés mon cher, c'est bien dommage… Je m'amusais beaucoup avec vous, quand vous aviez le niveau.

\- Qu'insinuez-vous !? S'offusqua le détective.

\- Enfin, voyons, ce n'est un secret pour personne… Pas besoin de s'appeler Sherlock Holmes pour le comprendre ! Il glissa lentement le métal froid de la lame contre la gorge tremblante du détective. Vos émotions vous rattrapent, votre corps vous trahis Darling, et c'est bien moche.

\- Je suis un esprit purement logique et analytique. Les sentiments sont la dernière de mes préoccupations ! Se défendit Sherlock en repoussa la lame que tenait Moriarty et en se redressant à son niveau. Un sourire indécent anima les lèvres de l'intru.

\- Voyez-vous ça… »

Siffla-t-il en détaillant le brun du regard, avant que celui-ci n'aille se perdre vers les chaussures du détective, amenant avec lui, celui de sa proie. Sherlock eut un hoquet d'horreur en voyant un corps enchaîné à sa cheville gauche. Un corps dont la tête avait été transpercée par une balle. Le corps de John.

« -Dommage, vous étiez presque sexy… Finit Moriarty. »

À ce moment Sherlock comprit qu'il n'était plus vraiment à Baker Street mais plutôt bloqué dans un genre de cauchemar inconscient.

« - Alors ? Moriarty posa sa main sur celle de Sherlock totalement pétrifié et dont le regard ne parvenait plus à quitter le corps inerte et abîmé de son meilleur ami. Laissez-moi devinez, vous vous demandez comment vous en êtes arrivé là, je me trompe ? Comment le grand et fabuleux Sherlock Holmes, sociopathe de haut niveau, celui qu'aucun sentiment ne traverse, indifférent à toutes formes de normes sociales, a-t-il pu tomber si bas ? La réponse est simple : John Watson. »

Sherlock voulu bouger, se défendre, pouvoir ignorer cette réalité, mais il restait scotché au siège, comme paralysé par une force intérieure.

« - Il vous a changé Sherlock. Vous l'avez changé aussi d'ailleurs. Il pointa du menton le corps du docteur étendu sur le sol. C'est un peu votre faute, ça, non ? C'est vous qui l'avez blessé. Mais finalement, ne faites-vous pas tout ça pour simplement et égoïstement… Vous protégez vous-même ? Vous détruisez vos « amis », avant qu'ils ne puissent vous faire du mal, c'est ça ? En réalité, vous avez peur de souffrir, je me trompe ? »

Sherlock se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang : se calmer, sortir de cet enfer, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, fermer les yeux pour ne plus entendre ce… Psychopathe.

« - Ne m'ignorez pas Sherlock. Insista Moriarty en se rapprochant plus près. Vous savez pertinemment que j'ai toujours raison. Je vous ai étudié, en long, large et travers. Vous avez commencé à sombrer depuis le jour de votre rencontre avec Watson. Pourquoi avez-vous tant besoin de ce petit idiot auprès de vous ? Sa présence n'est pas indispensable. Quoique… ça doit être un peu jouissif d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi… bas, près de soi ?

\- John est mon ami ! Tonna Sherlock toujours bloqué dans le fauteuil.

\- Oh ? Je suis touché. Votre ami, seulement ? Pourquoi souffrez-vous autant de sa perte ? Serait-ce… la même chose s'il avait s'agit de Lestrade à la place de John ? Ou de Molly ? Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Bien évidement que NON ! S'exclama Moriarty. Vous n'êtes plus le même Sherlock, désolé de vous le dire, vous devenez **inintéressant** … Moi, je vois simplement que John Watson vous a changé, Sherlock. Et pas comme **un simple ami** pourrait le faire. C'est bien dommage…

\- Dégagez ! S'énerva-t-il en réussissant finalement à se lever. Sa poitrine se serrait encore plus, il n'avait qu'une envie : faire disparaître cet énergumène de sa tête.

\- Je vous laisse méditer sur ça. Murmura Moriarty avant de disparaitre. »

Sherlock se réveilla dans sa baignoire, il toussa et régurgita l'eau qu'il avait avalée. Il reprit sa respiration avant de sentir quelque chose de froid lui frotter la jambe. Il se releva en sursaut en apercevant le corps de John qui se vidait de son sang dans l'eau du bain. « Oh mon dieu JOHN ! » Cria-t-il en attrapant par-dessous les bras le corps de son ami. L'eau s'était teintée de rouge, le corps de Sherlock s'animait de petits spasmes irréguliers. L'angoisse ? Sûrement. Lorsque la blessure du soldat toucha son épaule, il eut un sursaut qui le sortit de son cauchemar.

Et il se réveilla une nouvelle fois dans la salle de bain du 221B Baker Street, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas un rêve ni même un blocage de son inconscient ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il était bel et bien à Baker Street, dans sa salle de bain. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, mise à part celui de sa respiration haletante, des ondulations de l'eau dans laquelle il baignait, et aucune trace de Moriarty ou encore moins de John. Son cerveau avait le chic pour lui faire subir des choses affreuses, mais ça… Jamais il ne voulait le revivre.

La sonnette de l'appartement sonna, mais il n'avait pas la force de se lever. Quelques minutes après, Molly était apparue dans l'entrée de la salle de bain. La nouvelle devait être soit extrêmement grave, soit extrêmement bonne pour que Molly Hooper ose entrer dans la salle de bain de Sherlock Holmes sans faire une attaque. « John s'est réveillé ! » Cria-t-elle en arrivant.

La jeune femme se stoppa net à la vue du détective. Mais… Pas à cause de son manque flagrant de vêtement, son regard était bloqué sur l'avant-bras pendant dans le vide… Celui-ci était parsemé de petites d'ecchymoses, plus loin sur le carrelage de la pièce, une seringue et un sachet de… _Cocaïne_ ?

* * *

 _Bonjour, bonjour !_ _J'aurai voulu mettre ce petit aparté avant le début du chapitre mais il aurait sûrement un peu "spoiler" l'histoire... Enfin bon ! Je voulais avant tout vous remercier pour vos reviews, je crois qu'il n'y a rien de plus en encourageant, vraiment._

 _Ensuite je voulais évidement préciser que cette fanfiction est du genre "hurt and comfort" DONC, pour celles et ceux qui seraient étonné.e.s de ce petit retournement de situation, le genre (et mes choix, certes) impose que l'histoire ne finisse pas aussi tragiquement. Puis j'aurai mis des putains de warning avant aussi , si ça avait été le cas, tout le monde n'aime pas voir un de ses personnages préférés mourir (même si j'avoue, qu'avec moi, ils morflent pas mal quand même... hehe) :') !_

 _Sur ce, au prochain chapitre ! Et merci de me lire. 3_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Toxico

**Molly**

À peine était-elle rentrée dans la salle de bain que son regard s'était instinctivement dirigé vers l'objet responsable de l'état du détective. Quand Sherlock remarqua la seringue à moitié pleine de cocaïne, il essaya de l'attraper avant elle, mais ses mouvements étaient bien trop lents et Molly n'eut aucun mal à l'atteindre avant lui.

Elle attrapa également le petit sachet de poudre blanche abandonné un peu plus loin sur le carrelage et lança un regard menaçant au camé qui semblait essayer de lui faire les yeux doux… Sauf qu'ils étaient gorgés de sang, et que son teint était presque plus blanc que les cadavres qu'elle auscultait… Tout sauf attendrissant, en somme.

Molly sortit de la pièce aussi vite qu'elle y fut rentrée en ordonnant « Habillez-vous ». Elle, dans une pièce où Sherlock Holmes avait dû moisir pendant plusieurs jours à se percer les veines, sans compter qu'il était totalement nu… La situation ne lui était pas vraiment confortable, même si de l'angle où elle était, elle n'avait vu que sur ses épaules et les veines saillantes sur ses clavicules.

Elle l'attendait de pieds fermes dans le salon, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, la jeune femme s'approcha dangereusement et dit sèchement :

« - Vous tenez sur vos jambes ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement positif de la tête qu'elle lui décolla une claque si forte qu'il en fut presque déséquilibré. Vous ne me facilitez pas la tâche, reprit-elle toujours aussi sévèrement. Où est-ce que vous l'avez cachée ?

\- Molly, je… Voulu-t-il se défendre, mais la jeune femme ne laissa pas de répit à ses cellules nerveuses engourdies par l'excès de drogue.

\- Répondez. Je ne céderais pas, tonna-t-elle en s'efforçant de garder son autorité. »

Les yeux du détective glissèrent vers le sol, et il dégagea son pied _d'une latte de parquet dont l'extrémité semblait pouvoir être soulevée_. Molly grimaça, s'accroupit et décolla la planche de bois. Elle découvrit alors une petite réserve de sachet de poudre blanche, sagement dans l'attente d'être consommé. Elle les glissa tous dans sa poche de manteau et attrapa Rosie qui s'évadait un peu trop loin dans le couloir sur ses quatre pattes.

« - Si jamais vous vomissez dans le taxi, je vous jure que je vous tue Sherlock. » Menaça-t-elle.

 **Sherlock**

Cinq jours. Cela faisait cinq jours que Sherlock n'avait plus donné signe de vie d'après Molly. La cocaïne qui naviguait dans ses veines depuis son isolement lui avait fait perdre toute notion du temps à tel point qu'il en avait oublié sa première injection. Ce genre d'absence étant fréquente chez le détective, la médecin ne s'était pas plus inquiétée. Elle se promit de ne plus être aussi naïve à l'avenir.

Le brun s'installa maladroitement dans le taxi que la jeune femme venait d'appeler. Il avait enfilé son manteau favori, et s'était entouré de son écharpe bleu marine, malgré tout son corps tremblotait encore. La dénutrition mêlée à ce genre de pratique n'avait décidément, pas été une bonne idée. Molly lui avait tendu une dosette de sucre habituellement distribuée dans les cafés, il l'avala sans protester. Bizarrement, la légiste fit arrêter le taxi avant d'avoir atteint l'hôpital -enfin… Sherlock était presque sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout arrivés à bon port-.

« - Attendez-moi là, j'en ai pour deux petites minutes. »

Demanda-t-elle au chauffeur. Elle sortit du véhicule en laissant Rosamund à sa place. Sherlock n'eut pas le temps de la retenir, il étouffa un petit « Non ! » avant de voir la jeune femme s'approcher du lit de la Tamise et jeter dans le profond fleuve, l'ensemble des précieux sachets trouvés plutôt sous le parquet à Baker Street. Elle grippa à nouveau dans la voiture, et adopta un air satisfait en voyant son drogué d'ami essayer de dissimuler sa détresse.

« - C'était idiot, vous savez pertinemment que je saurai m'en procurer d'autres s'il le fallait, marmonna-t-il en s'enfonçant dans la banquette arrière.

\- Vous n'avez pas intérêt, finit-elle, bien déterminée à saisir cette opportunité de lui faire regretter tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir jusque-là, en le privant de sa supposée « sucrerie préférée ».

\- Cette femme est une sorcière, confia Sherlock à Rosie qui répondit d'un grand sourire plein de malice. »

Une fois réellement arrivés à St Bartholomew, ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers l'accueil dédié aux visiteurs, Sherlock essaya de paraître le moins mal possible, tandis que Molly se gratta la gorge avant d'annoncer d'une voix presque claire : « Nous venons voir John Watson. »

La secrétaire eut un petit temps de réflexion, puis afficha une mine déconfite et tapa quelques lettres sur son clavier : La rumeur concernant le suicide du médecin devait déjà avoir fait le tour de l'établissement…

« - Chambre 331, au troisième étage »

Molly décontracta ses épaules de soulagement, il avait quitté l'étage de la réanimation, ce qui signifiait que sa vie n'était plus vraiment en danger, du moins, danger imminent.

Une fois arrivé devant ladite chambre 331 du troisième étage, Molly actionna la poignée. Pour une raison qui lui échappa, Sherlock sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il découvrit son ami allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, emmitouflé dans une masse de draps immaculés. Il avait la tête enroulée dans un bandage important, et était encore perfusé à un grand nombre de poches médicales en tout genre. Mais il n'avait plus besoin de machine pour l'aider à respirer et encore moins pour tenir son cœur en haleine, simplement de petites électrodes qui vérifiaient son rythme cardiaque.

Molly lâcha littéralement Rosie dans les bras de Sherlock pour s'approcher de l'alité. Elle passa gentiment le dos de sa main contre l'épaule de l'ancien soldat qui ouvrit doucement les yeux. Le visage de Molly s'anima d'un discret sourire et Sherlock soupira… De soulagement sûrement ? Son cœur martelait encore dans la poitrine, mais voir son ami hors de danger devait inconsciemment lui faire un bien fou.

« - Sherlock est là, murmura-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Sherlock, je vous laisse, je vais nous chercher des sandwichs. »

Elle reprit Rosie avant de sortir, laissant donc Sherlock, seul, avec John qui somnolait comme un enfant tout juste extirpé de ses rêves.

Le détective s'approcha, essayant de ne pas trahir son malaise. Il n'aimait pas spécialement voir John dans cet état, pitoyablement écroulé dans un lit Hi-Tech, certes, mais un lit d'hôpital quand même. Il portait les horribles blouses caractéristiques des cliniques. Oui… Celles ouvertes dans le dos, exactement ! C'était à se demander si leur inventeur avait, ne serait-ce que songer à la dignité des patients. Il s'assit dans la seule chaise disponible près du lit et brisa le silence :

« - Quoi de neuf… ? Demanda-t-il gauchement.

\- T'as… Une sale tête… Ironisa Watson d'une fois sèche et difficilement audible. Sherlock pinça les lèvres et détourna le regard.

\- Moi aussi, je suis ravi de te revoir John, tous d'eux étouffèrent un rire nerveux avant que John ne s'étouffe tout seul.

\- Eau ? Proposa-t-il en remplissant un gobelet en plastique qui se trouvait non loin de lui, sur une tablette tout aussi stérile que le reste de la pièce. Le blond acquiesça. Le détective lui tendit le verre en attendant que celui-ci le saisisse. Il lui fallut presque la moitié d'une minute pour comprendre que John avait de grosses difficultés à se mouvoir et que le simple fait de lever un bras lui demandait un effort surhumain. C'est bon, finit-il par dire en voyant les doigts du médecin trembloter sous l'effort. Il approcha délicatement le verre en plastique près des lèvres du malade en essayant de ne pas le noyer, ce qui n'était pas une masse à faire, car lui-même avait les muscles endormis par drogue. Mieux ? Demanda-t-il. John acquiesça encore. Tout à l'heure… Continua-t-il, je voulais dire, comment tu te sens ?

\- …J'ai appris… Il y seulement… Trois heures… Que j'ai tenté de mettre fin à mes jours et… Je ne sens plus mes jambes. Mais, ça pourrait être pire… J'imagine, répondit finalement le médecin d'une voix un peu plus claire, je ne me souviens même plus… Comment j'en suis arrivé à ce stade à vrai dire.

\- Vraiment ? S'inquiéta Sherlock qui observa les deux membres en question sous la couverture. Ses jambes semblaient en effet, totalement mortes.

\- Vraiment, confirma le blond. »

 **John & Sherlock**

Sherlock plongea sa figure dans ses mains, se recroquevilla légèrement sur sa chaise. En fait, il était déjà au courant pour « l'amnésie post-traumatique » et les « séquelles neuro-motrices » et… Tout le reste. Molly lui avait fait un rapport détaillé dans la voiture. Mais l'entendre de la bouche de John lui était encore moins soutenable.

« - Pourquoi ? Lança-t-il finalement d'une voix perturbée. John tourna le visage vers son ami, ne semblant pas vraiment comprendre la question. J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais mort… Ce coup-ci. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, il crut apercevoir une larme s'échapper sur la joue du détective qui cachait définitivement son visage entre ses doigts et ses mèches bouclées, mais ce n'était qu'une impression.

« - Tu ne peux pas imaginer… Ce que j'ai vécu pendant ces quelques jours… »

John finit par rompre leur connexion visuelle, il aurait bien aimé savoir que Sherlock était, à ce moment, sous l'emprise de psychotropes, plutôt que d'essayer de comprendre ce qui se cachait de malsain derrière ses soudains aveux.

« - Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça…

\- Je suis… Désolé, finit-il par articuler malgré l'étouffement, dans le but peut-être de mettre fin à cette torture de conversation. Sherlock s'était levé et tournait dans la petite chambre. »

Il ne pouvait décidément pas reprocher à son ami ses actes, finit-il par réaliser, aussi en colère soit-il contre lui. Ce qui avait été fait, avait été fait. Et cela ne servait décidément à rien de lui faire la morale, à part peut-être le faire culpabiliser. Ce n'était décidément pas le but recherché.

« - Non… Enchaîna Sherlock. JE suis désolé, John, il se tourna vers lui, pour tout ce que j'ai fait, à toi, Mary et Rosie. Je suis absolument désolé. J'ai été un vrai connard à certains moments. Et je suis conscient que ce ne sont pas des choses faciles à oublier… Je… Je suis juste content que tu sois vivant John. »

John resta la bouche ouverte de surprise, si seulement la fatigue et la douleur ne le paralysait pas autant, il aurait bien… Peut-être… Serré son ami dans ses bras… Ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, pour effacer, essayer de pardonner, oublier l'espace d'un temps, ce qui l'avait fait sombrer. En voyant le détective se diriger vers la sortie, il s'exclama :

« - Sherlock ! …Où tu vas ?!

\- Prendre l'air, expliqua-t-il sans se retourner.

\- Sherlock… Reste… S'il te plaît, demanda-t-il dans un dernier effort.

\- Désolé John. J'ai besoin d'être seul. »

Sur ces mots, le détective quitta la pièce. John reposa sa tête sur son oreiller trop moelleux et ferma lentement les yeux, l'épuisement le conduisait une nouvelle fois dans un état de demi-sommeil, qui malheureusement pour lui, ne l'empêcha pas de songer à la raison pour laquelle il aimait Sherlock presque autant qu'il le détestait, à ce « truc » qui l'aveuglait tant, qu'il lui pardonnerait la pire des horreurs sans discuter, quitte à finir briser. À ce « truc » qu'il refusait d'accepter, et qu'il dissimulait au plus profond de son être.

 **Molly**

La jeune femme venait de quitter la cafétéria de l'hôpital avec deux sandwichs « Poulet - crudités » dans une main, et Rosie de l'autre, qui mâchouillait son petit pot de purée au potiron encore fermé.

« Sherlock ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » S'exclama-t-elle en apercevant le brun qui traversait les couloirs au pas de course. Il s'arrêta net devant elle avant de dégobiller à ses pieds un liquide mi-blanc, mi-vert. Molly lâcha les sandwichs dans un sursaut de dégoût. Sherlock lui adressa un regard du genre « Vos nouvelles chaussures étaient plutôt jolies. ».

Elle détestait les drogués, et encore plus les drogués malades répondant au nom de Sherlock Holmes. Elle se promit de lui faire racheter ses chaussures.


End file.
